Lisa Jackson
|occupation = Middle school or high school student (formerly)}} Lisa Jackson is one of the characters in Days Gone. She is a survivor who is found in Marion Forks at her house where she is waiting for her parents to return. Biography When the Freaker outbreak occurred, Lisa remained hidden inside her home and waiting for her parents. However, her parents did not came and she remained adamant in believing that they will come. As her neighbors began leaving their homes for safer shelters, she refused to come with her friend Tommy Strickland in leaving with his father to a fallout shelter. For the next two years, Lisa have been living alone, scavenging for food and hiding from the Freakers and hostile humans. Consequently, this experience traumatized her. Events of Days Gone Deacon first encounters Lisa in Marion Forks after Ada Tucker tasks him with finding more people for her camp. He tracks her throughout the town, noticing her cleverness of avoiding open spaces. After fighting off groups of Rippers, he finds her at her home, unwilling to leave it. She reluctantly agrees to come with Deacon to Hot Springs Camp in hope that she will be reunited with her parents. Arriving at the camp, she meets Tucker, who seemingly knows Lisa, as she was her neighbor in Marion Forks and orders some of her men to take care of her. During his many visits, Deacon always checks on Lisa. Noticing her still persisting sadness and unwillingness to contribute to the camp, he brings her a thunderegg, that she mentioned her father collected. One day he learns that Tucker send Alkai, Lisa and few others on the run. Though Alkai returned, the others didn't have such luck. Tucker tasks Deacon with looking for them and bringing them back. Deacon finds a few of the Tucker's men dead, but Lisa was ambushed and captured by Rippers. In the bid for her rescue he travels to Belknap Crater, killing many Rippers, before getting to Lisa. By that she is already more traumatized than before and in addition was tortured by Rippers, leaving a lot of facial scars. Deacon decides that instead of returning her to Hot Springs Camp, she will be safer at Lost Lake Camp run by Iron Mike. He contacts Rikki Patil, one of the Lost Lake supply runners and asks if the camp can take Lisa. After meeting Rikki, Lisa leaves with her, while Deacon lies about her fate to Tucker. When Deacon and Boozer arrive at Lost Lake after Boozer's condition worsens, Deacon asks about Lisa. Rikki tells him that Skizzo sent her on a run, but she never returned. Determined to find her at all cost, Deacon searches Rogue Camp for any sign of her. He only finds a letter, seemingly recognizing her handwriting. Accepting her fate, he moves on and returns back to Lost Lake. Much later when Deacon is betrayed by Skizzo to Carlos and his Rippers, he discovers that Lisa has joined the Rippers. Adopting their shaved head style and mutilation, she frees Deacon and leaves the room. Some of the Rippers learn about this and one of them takes Lisa to an abandoned room to teach her a lesson. Deacon - who recovers his belongings - manages to rescue her yet again and Lisa breaks down. Knowing this isn't a life her Deacon sends away from Iron Butte Ranch and she is not heard of anymore. After the Northern Camp Alliance dismantles the Deschutes County Militia and Deacon returns to Lost Lake with Sarah, he meets Lisa for the last time. Sporting a new, more survivalist looking attire and arriving on bike, the gate guard confuses her for a Ripper. Deacon quickly defuses the situation. Lisa strictly tells him that she's not going to live in a camp, but shows him a bag full of bounties. Deacon directs her to Joe, Lost Lake bounty collector and tells her about the people from the camp. It is unknown if Deacon persuades her to stay and become part of the camp, or respects her wishes of not being part of the community. Gallery Lisa Jackson 1.jpg Category:Characters